Secret Crush
by TheEvilDooer
Summary: Just a little story about one of the many days of James', Sirius', and Lily's lives. ^^;; i'm not good with summary's. or names for story's either... O_o;;


Her eyes were like green emeralds

A/N: This is just a very short fanfic that I wrote when I was bored. It doesn't really have a plot, `cause I was just writing whatever came to my mind. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me. I'm not making any money of this.

Her eyes were like green emeralds. Her hair was so long, silky and beautiful. Her perfect smile made you melt away. Everything about her was perfect. She slowly walked towards him, her hips swaying gently. She put her face real close to his. Her lips constantly edging closer and closer to his face and then –

"Earth to Prongs! Wake up, man!" bellowed Sirius into James' ear. "You gotta stop day dreaming!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry… It's just that this potions lesson is _really_ getting boring," said James suddenly snapping back to reality just to find Sirius sitting beside him and yelling in her ear.

"Dreaming `bout lil Lily again?" said Sirius grinning.

"Huh?" James stared at his best friend in surprise. "Of course not!"

"Yeah, right," replied Sirius sarcastically. "I can see right through you, ya know. So don't bother lying about your secret passion for Lily."

James blushed furiously at Sirius' remark but said anyway, "I don't love Evans!" 

"Sure you don't," Sirius kept on going. "And that's why you talk about her in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep, do I?" said James nervously and felt himself going red again.

"Yeah, you do," joked Sirius. "You're always saying 'Oh, Lily…' and stuff like that," then seeing the shocked expression on his friend's face, he quickly added, "Just kidding, Prongs!" and burst out laughing. 

"Would you like to tell us what's so funny, Mr. Black?" sounded the piercing voice of the potions master, Professor Del. 

"Er… no, Professor," quickly said Sirius going all white.

"Then I suggest you and Mr. Potter stop talking and start working," he said with a nasty grin. "And ten points from Griffyndor."

Some of the slytherines snickered. James glared at Sirius. Sirius on the other hand tried to look disappointed but the smile was too obvious on his face.

"I was hoping we'd get detentions," said Sirius when Del left. "Then I could try for another school record."

James rolled his eyes and added some snake venom to his potion. Then he though back to what Sirius had said. Does he really have a crush on Lily? Of course he does. He was just dreaming about her a second ago. Wait a minute. Why _was_ he dreaming about her? He never liked her before, at least not more then just friends. But she became so pretty over the years… Snap out of it, James!

"James? James!" Sirius was yet again trying to wake him up. This time he was smart enough to snap fingers in front of James' face instead of yelling.

"Huh…?" James looked dazed.

"You dozed off into love land again," teased Sirius.

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot," James retorted. "I was not in love land."

Just then the bell rang and they had 15 minutes to get to their next class, Transfiguration.

James and Sirius were head to McGonagall's classroom when someone ran up from behind them.

"Hey, guys!" said Lily cheerfully as she gave both Sirius and James hugs.

James blushed and mumbled a low, "Hi," while Sirius smiled and greeted Lily with a bright, "Hey, Lil!"

"We were just talking about you, you know," said Sirius and moved a little closer to Lily, "And James has been very taken with ya," he whispered in her ear and grinned evilly.

Lily smiled at Sirius reprovingly. "When will you accept the fact that James and I are just friends," said Lily.

"Hmm…" Sirius pretended to think then suddenly grinned, "Never," he said and ducked as James' hand narrowly missed his head.

"You'll pay for this, you little twit. " threatened James while narrowing his eyes and smiling at the same time.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Sirius, taking on the challenge and starting to run down the hall.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed and tore off after Sirius with his wand clenched tightly in his hand.

Lily mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "boys", and smiled. 

A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ 


End file.
